1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device with an adjustable support mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a flat panel display, often has a back housing and a front bezel positioned on the back housing. If the size and thinness of the flat panel display are increased, a middle portion of the bezel is easily bent. Therefore, the flat panel display generally has an inner support mechanism to support the bezel.
A frequently used support mechanism of the flat panel display includes two support bases and a plurality of support bars. The support bases are fixed on opposite ends of the back housing, and the support bars are horizontally positioned on the support bases and abut the bezel. However, the typical support mechanism has a complex structure, and a height of the support mechanism cannot be changed.
Therefore, an electronic device with a support mechanism which overcomes the described limitations is desired.